Service de Sécurité Incendie de l'Agglomération de Longueuil
History The Ville de Longueuil was created in 2002 through the amalgamation of: *the original city of Longueuil *Boucherville *Brossard *Greenfield Park *LeMoyne *Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville *Saint-Hubert *Saint-Lambert In 2006, Boucherville, Brossard, Saint-Lambert and Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville voted to 'de-merge' from Longueuil and become independent cities again. However, the fire department was unaffected and continues to serve the 2002 city. Apparatus roster 'Caserne 11' - 600, Chemin du Lac, Boucherville :Unité 311 - (04014) - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134L quint (1250/400/75' rearmount) :Unité 611 - (09036) - 2009 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1600/35F) :Unité 820 - (11066) - 2011 logistic :Unité 1001 - (04046) - 2004 Newmar 3740 Kountry Star command post (shared with Longueuil police dept.) :Unité 1511B - (11008) - 2011 NAV 16 rescue boat 'Caserne 14' - 1595, rue Montarville, Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville :Unité 314 - (04013) - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134L quint (1250/400/75' rearmount) :Unité 614 - (09035) - 2009 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1600/35F) 'Caserne 21' - 111, rue St-Jean, Longueuil Built 1869 :Unité 221 - (15???) - 2015 Pierce Saber 6912 pumper (1050/840/25F) (SN#27347) :Unité 2021 - (05032) - 2005 American LaFrance Metropolitan pumper (1250/600/20F) 'Caserne 22' - 1920, rue Brébeuf, Longueuil :Unité 222 - (96002) - 1996 Spartan GT-One / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/500) :Unité 422 - (12054) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1750/400/105' rearmount) 'Caserne 23' - 1700, boulevard Curé Poirier Est, Longueuil :Unité 101 - (12064) - 2012 ? :Unité 102 - (12062) - 2012 ? :Unité 103 - (14014) - 2014 ? :Unité 104 - (12063) - 2012 ? :Unité 223 - (08032) - 2008 Pierce Saber pumper (1050/780/30F) :Unité 423 - (08107) - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle /LTI quint (1250/400/?F/110' rearmount) :Unité 523 - (93024) - 1993 International 4900 / Maxi Métal heavy rescue (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Charlesbourg) 'Caserne 31' - 2205, rue Saint-Georges, LeMoyne :Unité 131 - (13127) - 2013 Ford Explorer chief :Unité 132 - (13128) - 2013 Ford Explorer chief :Unité 141 - (13129) - 2013 Ford Explorer chief :Unité 142 - (13130) - 2013 Ford Explorer chief :Unité 231 - (15???) - 2015 Pierce Saber FR6010 pumper (1050/625) (SN#27414) :Unité 2031 - (12104) - 2012 Pierce Saber PUC pumper (1250/750/50F) 'Caserne 32' - 1200, rue Soucy, Saint-Hubert will become a technical service station :Unité 113 - (14013) - 2014 ? :Unité 114 - (14011) - 2014 ? :Unité 115 - (03033) - 2003 ? :Unité 116 - (05061) - 2005 ? :Unité 801 '- (94050) - 1994 Ford CF8000 / Maxi Métal air unit (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :Unité '''801-2 ' - (13057) - 2013 Hino 195 / Lafleur air unit :Unité '''802 - (11065) - 2011 water rescue :Unité 803 - (08095) - 2008 Dodge Sprinter logistic :Unité 821 - (14154) - 2014 logistic :Unité''' 822''' - (02032) - 2002 Ford Focus logistic :Unité 823 - (14020) - 2014 logistic :Unité 824 - (02030) - 2002 Ford Focus logistic :Unité 1501 - 1993 International 4900 / Tibotrac heavy rescue :Unité 1502 - 1994 Ford CF8000 / Tibotrac heavy rescue :Spare - Unité 2001 - (93065) - 1993 Pemfab T964 / Tibotrac pumper (1750/840) (ex-Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville) :Spare - Unité 2002 - (90026) - 1990 Ford C8000 / Phoenix pumper (1050/1000) :Unité 3001 - (05013) - 2005 American LaFrance Metropolitan quint (1250/400/20A/25/75' rearmount) :Unité 4001 ''' - (00039) - 2000 HME 1871 / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1050/350/109' rearmount) :Unité '''4002 - (01001) - 2001 International 4900 / Lafleur / CET quint (1250/50/100' rearmount) (ex-Boucherville) :Unité 4003 - (00059) - 2000 HME 1871 / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1050/350/109' rearmount) :Unité 5001 - (91069) - 1991 E-One Protector heavy rescue 'Caserne 33' - 1510, rue Bellevue Sud, Greenfield-Park :Unité 233 - (12103) - 2012 Pierce Saber PUC pumper (1250/750/?F) :Unité 333 - (05022) - 2005 American LaFrance Metropolitan quint (1250/400/20A/25/75' rearmount) :Unité 733 - (92036) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson / Bronto Skylift 27-3 platform (-/-/92' rearmount) (SN#CS193) 'Caserne 34' - 2980, boulevard Moïse-Vincent, Saint-Hubert Built 2014 :Unité 434 - (08108) - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI quint (1250/420/110' rearmount) :Unité 634 - (09037) - 2009 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1600/35F) :Unité 1632 '- (04044) - 2004 Ford E-450 / Fourgons Rive-Sud air supply truck 'Caserne 41 - 55 avenue Argyle, Saint-Lambert :Unité 241 - (96021) - 1996 Ford CF8000 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800) :Unité 341 - (04012) - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134L quint (1250/400/75' rearmount) :Unité 1541 - (14154) - 2014 Ford F-150 / Lafleur water rescue truck :Unité 1541B - (11006) - 2011 NAV 16 rescue boat 'Caserne 43' - 3300 Lapinière, Brossard :Unité 111 - (14010) - 2014 ? :Unité 112 - (14012) - 2014 ? :Unité 301 - (55999) - 2006 little firetruck :Unité 443 - (08109) - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI quint (1250/420/110' rearmount) :Unité 543 - (94065) - 1994 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi Métal heavy rescue :Unité 643 - (09038) - 2009 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1600/35F) :Unité 935 - (05059) - 2005 training :Unité 936 - (05062) - 2005 training :Unité 937 - (13004) - 2013 operation/engineering :Unité''' 951''' - (07009) - 2007 utility :Unité 952 - (14031) - 2014 smoke simulator :Unité 953 - (13083) - 2013 trailer :Unité''' 1743''' - (04097) - 2004 Ford E-450 / Fourgons Rive-Sud hazmat 'Caserne 44' - 3800 Boul. Matte, Brossard :Unité 244 - (12105) - 2012 E-One Typhoon E-Max pumper (1250/625) :Unité 344 - (99080) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1250/250/75' rearmount) (SN#SE 2067) Assignment unknown :1989 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500) On order * Two 2013 Pierce pumper (1250/500+/15A+) (one of them will replace the 233) * One 2015 Rosenbauer Commander Raptor / Metz tower (1250/300/20A/102' rearmount) * Two 2016 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault quint (1750/360/16A/40B/100'rearmount) * Two 2016 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault quint (1750/360/16A/40B/100'rearmount) * Four 2016 Spartan MetroStar / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500/16A/40B) FullSizeRender1.jpg FullSizeRender.jpg Future plans *A new fire station at 1505, Rue Boudreau will replace the Caserne 41. Retired apparatus :2003 Ford Escape 4x4 utility :2003 Ford Focus SE utility :1997 Plymouth Grand Voyager utility :1997 Freightliner FL80 / Tibotrac / CET / Carl Thibault quint (1050/600/100' rearmount) (Ex:Saint-Hubert, modified in pumper/tanker by Héloc, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Godbout) :(92065) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1250/700) :1991 Spartan / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CS-1050-192) (Ex:Longueuil) :1991 tanker :1990 tanker (?/2000) :1988 Ford C8000 / Thibault / Levasseur refurb pumper (1050/500) (ex-Boucherville) :1988 Ford C8000 / Thibault / C.P. Morisette refurb pumper (1050/400) (ex-Saint-Lambert) :1988 Ford C8000 / C.P. Morisette pumper (1050/400) (ex-Greenfield Park) :1987 Spartan Monarch / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Longueuil) :1986 Ford F800 pumper (840/500) :1986 GMC C6500 / Lafleur heavy rescue (Ex:Greenfield Park, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Christine) :1984 Mack / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Brossard) :1982 Ford C900 / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100' midship) (SN#PFT-1158) (Ex:Greenfield Park, Sold to Académie des pompiers) :1982 International CO 1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/750) (Ex:Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville) :1981 International CO 1810 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1981 Spartan CFC2000-91 / Thibault aerial (-/-/75' rearmount) (SN#T81-124) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Félix-de-Valois) :1980 International CO 1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1116) (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1980 International pump (840/500) (Ex:LeMoyne) :1980 Spartan CFC200 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Brigitte-de-Laval) AP-46 :1979 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1978 Chevrolet / Fontaine rescue :1977 International heavy rescue (Ex:LeMoyne) :1977 Kenworth / Pierreville pumper/tanker (?/1200) (Ex:Brossard) :1977 pumper (840/500) :1976 Magrius Deutz aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1976 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Longueuil) :1974 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100') (ex-Rochester Fire Department (New York)) :1974 aerial (?/?/100') (Ex:Saint-Hubert) :1972 GMC T-70 pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Hubert) :1968 Ford C700 pumper (840/500) (Ex:Greenfield Park) :1967 International / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Hubert) :1967 Ford C850 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midmount) (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1967 Ford C850 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1966 Ford C850 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Longueuil, Sold) :1965 GMC Rescue 16ft :1964 GMC T7000 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1964 Chevrolet T6500 pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1963 Chevy step/van Emergency rescue (Ex:Longueuil) :1961 Dodge D600 / Thibault pumper 625/500 (Ex:Brossard) :1961 Dodge D600 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1959 Dodge D600 / pumper/tanker (625/900) (Ex:Mackayville/Lafleche) :1959 Thibault AWIT quint (840/100' midmount) (Ex:Longueuil) :1958 GMC Viking ermergency/ salvage (Ex:Mackayville/Lafleche) :1958 Fargo D700 / Thibault quint (625/?/65') (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1954 British Leyland tanker (-/2500) (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1953 International R-185 Thibault pumper (420/400) (Ex:Longueuil) :1950 Seagrave 70th aerial (-/-/65') (Ex:Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville) :1949 Fargo / Thibault pumper (420/305) (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1948 Fargo 16 ft custom rescue truck (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1946 Fargo tractor ladder truck Gaymor trailer (Ex:Saint-Lambert, Ex:Greenfield Park) :1943 Ford Hose Wagon + light wagon (Ex:Longueuil) :1938 Bickle pumper (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1929 ALF Royal Guard pumper :International / Pierreville quint (840/500/?') ???? External links *Service de sécurité incendie de Longueuil *Site des pompiers de Longueuil Station map Category:Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil